This is For you
by Hanako Horigome
Summary: After a fight, Kagome leaves Inuyasha to wollow in his own guilt, to apoligize he writes her a song.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or these songs.**

**This is for you**

_**Flashback**_

Inuyasha sat under the Goshinboku tree next to Kagome. He was recovering from the five sits that she had just laid out on him.

"Stupid wench," He muttered. Kagome glared at him.

"Sit." She said nonchalantly.

Inuyasha fell to the ground with a large "thump".

"Look Inuyasha, I have a suggestion," Kagome began. "I'll go back to my time for a week--" she got cut off by Inuyasha's loud objection.

"A WEEK!" He screamed.

Kagome nodded and waited for him to object, another sit at the tip of her tongue. Inuyasha glared, he dared not risk the safety of his back bone that he was sure she had fractured.

He sat down and crossed his arm. "What for, wench?" he asked.

Kagome was offended by the comment but brushed it off seeing how he wasn't putting his usual fight, guessing that he was most likely too scared to risk being sat again, but didn't want to risk his pride. She sighed. "I have finals." She retorted scornfully.

Inuyasha sighed and stared off into the distance. "Five days." He bargained.

Kagome blinked. Was he actually settling with her? Something was definitely wrong with him. "Are you okay?" she asked placing her hand on his forehead.

He glared at her. "I'm fine wench." The truth was he didn't want her to go, but he needed some time to his self.

Kagome nodded. "If you say so." She stood up and slang her backpack over her shoulder, causing her to lose balance and fall to the ground. She didn't bother defending her self, knowing that Inuyasha would catch her but was surprised when she felt the impact that she hadn't felt in forever. She looked up to see Inuyasha looking at the night sky, far off in his own thought. She huffed and stormed away.

Inuyasha, not realizing what had happened looked off in the direction of the well to see a young girl angrily digging her feet into the soft soil of the forest. He sighed and leaned his back against the tree.

_**End Flashback**_

It was two days later; Inuyasha was looking at the piece of paper that had caused the fate of his Kagome leaving for a while. He began to read it once again. It was still funny, but at the day he wrote it was the day Kagome left. He sighed, knowing he still had to live through three more sunsets without her.

A smirk played across his lips as he read the paper again.

**Mood Rings**

**We all know the girls that I am talking about  
Well they are time bombs and they are ticking  
And the only question's when they'll blow up  
And they'll blow up  
We know that without a doubt  
Cause they're those girls,  
Yeah, you know those girls that let their emotions get the best of them**

And I've contrived some sort of a plan to help my fellow man  
Let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings  
So we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off  
Cause we'll know just what they're thinking, just what they're thinking  
She's so pretty but she doesn't always act that way  
Her moods are swinging on the swing set almost everyday  
She said to me that she's so happy its depressing  
And all I said was someone get that girl a mood ring

If its drama you want then look no further  
They're like "The Real World"  
meets "Boy Meets World"  
meets "Days of Our Lives"  
And it just kills me how they get away with murder  
They'll anger you then bat their eyes  
Those pretty eyes that watch you sympathize

And I've contrived some sort of a plan to help my fellow man  
Let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings  
So we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off  
Cause we'll know just what they're thinking, just what they're thinking  
She's so pretty but she doesn't always act that way  
Her moods are swinging on the swing set almost everyday  
She said to me that she's so stressed out that it's soothing  
And all I said was someone get that girl a mood ring

Cause when it's black it means watch you back because you're probably  
the last person in the world right now she wants to see  
and when it's blue it means that you should call her up immediately  
and ask her out because she'll most likely agree  
and when it's green, it simply means that she is really stressed  
and when it's clear, it means she's completely emotionless  
(and that's alright, I must confess)

We all know the girls that I am talking about  
She liked you Wednesday, but now it's Friday and she has to wash her hair  
and it just figures that we'll never figure them out  
first she's Jekyll, then she's Hyde... at least she makes a lovely pair

mood ring, oh, mood ring  
oh, tell me, will you bring  
the key to unlock this mystery  
of girls and their emotions  
play it back in slow motion  
so I may understand the complex infrastructure known as the female mind

He laid his head down on the cool floor of Kaede's hut and sighed, wondering why he had written that song in the first place, knowing that if Kagome had found it he would be in huge trouble. Here he was, laying on the hard wood floor, bored out of his mind and he knew that it was all his fault. Suddenly he had an idea, what if the same thing that got him in trouble got him out? He smirked, sometimes he was so brilliant! He picked up one of Kagome's "pencils" and began to write.

He had to brainstorm… apologies were not his best subject. He decided it, this wouldn't technically be an apologetic song… it would just be… an explanation for why he acted this way. He began to write.

**whoa-o...I've been banging my head against the wall  
whoa-o...for so long it seems I knocked it down, yeah it got knocked down  
**

**whoa-o...and the heating bill went through the roof  
**

He didn't really know what bills were… he imagined they were something like the taxes that people had to pay in his time. Kagome had come back home one day talking about how she had to get a job to help pay the light bill or something. He shrugged it off, hey, it rhymed.

**whoa-o...and the wall I knocked down was the proof  
that my landlord needed to kick me out**

So many things Kagome had taught him about the present. He blinked, remembering all of the things she had informed him about. There were so many things, it kind of hurt.****

I got evicted now I'm living on the street  
my spirits lifted...oh wait, that wasn't me  
too many turns have turned out to be wrong  
this time I learned that, I knew it all along

when the ashes occur  
then I'll be what you were  
when I see what I should  
when I see that it's good

to experience the bittersweet  
to taste defeat  
then brush my teeth  
experience the bittersweet  
to taste defeat  
then brush my teeth

cause I struggle with forward motion  
I struggle with forward motion  
we all struggle with forward motion  
cause forward motion is harder than it sounds  
well every time I gain some ground  
I've got to turn myself around again  
it's harder than it sounds  
well every time I gain some ground  
I've got to turn myself around again

whoa-o...I've been banging my head against the wall  
whoa-o...for so long it seems I got knocked out. yeah, I got knocked out cold  
whoa-o...and the medical bills went through the roof  
whoa-o...and the scar on my head is the proof  
that I'll still remember this when I get old

I got evicted now I'm living on the street  
my spirits lifted...oh wait, that wasn't me  
too many turns have turned out to be wrong  
this time I learned that, I knew it all along

when I grasp the concept  
then I'll sleep where you slept  
when I know I need help  
when I allow myself

to experience the bittersweet  
to taste defeat  
then brush your teeth  
experience the bittersweet  
to taste defeat  
then brush your teeth

cause I struggle with forward motion  
I struggle with forward motion  
we all struggle with forward motion

cause forward motion is harder than it sounds  
well every time I gain some ground  
I've got to turn myself around again  
it's harder than it sounds  
well every time I gain some ground  
I've got to turn myself around again

cause I struggle with forward motion  
cause I struggle with forward motion  
we all struggle with forward motion

cause I struggle with forward motion  
cause I struggle with forward motion  
we all struggle with forward motion

cause I struggle with forward motion  
cause I struggle with forward motion  
we all struggle with forward motion

Inuyasha smiled. Who knew he was a poet! When Kagome got back she'd see this for sure. He'd make sure of it.

Kagome jumped out of the well to see Inuyasha standing in front of her with a proud grin across his face. She arched a brow at him. "What's your problem?" she asked.

Inuyasha grabbed her arm and helped her out of the well. She stared at him blankly. Why was he being so nice all of a sudden? "So." She asked.

Inuyasha began to fidget. "I uh—well you see- erm…" Inuyasha stuttered.

Kagome's furrowed her eyebrows at his sudden change of attitude. "Are you okay?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded.

He cursed under his breath. _Why can't I figure out what to say?_ He thought.

Kagome noticed he had a piece of paper behind his back. "What's that?" she asked.

Inuyasha blushed. "Um, this is for you." He looked down at an amazing blade of grass and handed her the paper.

Kagome read the paper up and down and began to smile. She looked up at him. "Inuyasha…" she mumbled.

Inuyasha looked up from the blade of grass that was becoming less and less amazing each second. "Y-yeah?" he asked.

"Is this an apology?" she asked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes trying to cover up his blush.

"Feh, wench, lets head back to camp." He replied, grabbing her hand and dragging her away from the well.

Kagome rolled her eyes. She knew that this was just a sad attempt to save his pride, and just enjoyed the fact that he was holding her hand.

**The End**

**A/N: Whoop! My first one shot ever! I'm very bored, but if you liked this than thank you. Now move that mouse over the review button…**


End file.
